Alexander/Equipment
Rank Item Type Item Color Lowest Normal Items White Magic Items Blue Rare Items Yellow Set Items Green Highest Unique Items Gold Itens,Weapons of Azeroth *Unreal Bracelet - The bracelet was worn by an assassin who tried to kill Alexander. The bracelet left him camouflaged, getting close to the target, however this does not happen if the target has strong spiritual power. *Sword Fire-elemental level 5 *Sword Wind-Elemental level 5 - 586 Treasures * Horadric Cubehttps://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Horadric_Cube * Silver Book - The Wisdom of the Demon King - Chapter 260 * Black Book - Demon King’s Sword - Chapter 498 * Sky Castle ** Mythical Altar & Huge Stone Pillar ** The Throne of Chaos Potions * Minor Health Potion * Healing Potion - Red * Mana Potion - Blue * Stamina Potion - White * Rejuvenation Potion - Pink * Exploding Potion - Yellow * Hulk potion - Green Weapons, Set Items, and Other * Arctic Gear Set Destroyed ** Arctic Furs ** Arctic Binding ** Arctic Horn ** Arctic Mitts Arcanna’s Tricks Set Set effect: 20% faster cast rate; 5% mana stolen per hit; +50 health; +50 mana. * Arcanna’s Deathwand ** Damage -12-18; durability – 50/50; level required – Level 15. Special properties: +1 level to all sorcerer skills; +25% chance of deadly strike; +50% damage to undead creatures; +5% mana regeneration; +50 mana. * Arcanna’s Head ** Defense – 237; Durability – 18/18; Required level – Level 15. Required Strength: 15. Special properties: +4 health regeneration; attacker takes damage of 2; +25% lightning resistance; +228 defense (depending on player’s level). * Arcanna’s Flesh ** Defense – 195; Durability – 60/60; Required level – Level 15; Required Strength: 41. Special properties: +3 damage reduction; +2 visibility (Light radius) ; +10 stamina; +100 defense. * Arcanna’s Sign ** Required level – Level 15. Special properties: +20% mana regeneration; +15 mana; +20% fire resistance; +50% chance of finding【Magic Items】 Bul-Kathos’ Children Set Destroyed Set effect: +2 to all Barbarian Skills, +200% enhanced damage, +200% damage to Demons and Undead, +20 fire damage and +25 defense. * Bul-Kathos’ Sacred Charge – Colossus Blade (Delicate Two-Handed Long Sword) ** One-handed damage was 70-195 and two-handed damage was 174-345. It had an extremely fast attack speed, 44/44 durability, 20% increased attack speed, 200% enhanced damage, +35% crushing blow, and all resistances were +20. * Bul-Kathos’ Tribal Guardian – Mythical Sword (Relatively shorter and simple One-Handed Sword) ** Melee damage was 120-150, had an extremely fast attack speed type sword, +200% enhanced damage, +50 poison damage, 2 seconds duration, +20 Strength and +50% fire resistance. Immortal King's Set * Immortal King’s Soul Cage – Sacred Armor ** Defense: 999, Durability: 100, Required Strength: 290, Required Level: 78, 50% chance to cast Level 10 Fire Enchant when struck, +50% Poison Resist, +600 to Defense, +2 to Combat Skills (Barbarian)……etc * Immortal King’s Stone Crusher – Ogre Maul ** Required level: Nightmare Mode Level 40, Required strength: Nightmare Mode 100, +250% damage to undead, +200% damage to demons, +200% enhanced damage, + 40% attack speed, + 211-397 fire damage with 2 set items, + 7-477 lightning damage with 3 set items, + 127-364 cold damage for 6 seconds with 4 set items, + 204 poison damage over 6 seconds with 5 set items, + 250-361 magic damage with a complete set. * Immortal King’s Forge – War Gauntlets ** Defense: 430, Durability: 50, 12% chance to cast level 4 Charged Bolt when struck, +65 to Defense, +20 to Dexterity, +20 to Strength, + 10% life steal, +10% mana steal, +25% attack speed, +6 freeze targets…… * Immortal King’s Pillar – War Boots ** Defense: 388, Durability: 88, 40% Faster when walking or running, +110 to accuracy, +100 to defense, and +44 to life. ** Additional properties in the set: Half freeze duration, +160 defense, +2 to combat skills (Barbarian only), and 25% better chance of getting magic items. * Immortal King’s Detail – War Belt (Ch. 888) * Immortal King’s Will – Avenger Guard (Ch. 888) * Complete King Item Set - +20 to all Barbarian Skill Level, +3000 to Attack Rating, +1500 to Life, +500 to all Resistances and Magic Damage Taken Reduced by 100. Damage Taken Reduced by 100 Other (Non-Set Items), Weapons * Andariel’s Visage (A Mask given to the current Flower Rogue) ** Magnifying senses was the only ability of this mask * Purple Green Duo Swords by Domenech ** Soul’s Massacre Claymore ** Soul Gear’s Crystal Sword * Enhanced Light Iron Shield Destroyed/Sold * Blood Splitting Double-Edged Axe Destroyed/Sold * Bronze Self-Repairing Gloves